


Tarde o temprano siempre llega el Yom Kipur

by electracine



Category: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004), Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se basa en la premisa de la película 'Eternal Sunshine of the spotless mind'. Eduardo decide borrarse a Mark de su memoria. Y luego Mark hace lo mismo con Eduardo. Pero después se vuelven a encontrar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde o temprano siempre llega el Yom Kipur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isharayar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isharayar).



**Honolulu**

Aquello no era nada típico de él. Sin embargo, ya había cruzado la puerta de embarque y parecía que no había vuelta atrás. Nadie que lo conociera hubiera calificado a Eduardo como una persona impulsiva. Sin embargo, aquel día, en el último momento había decidido cambiar su billete de avión. El prospecto de pasar unas vacaciones de Navidad aguantando las miradas de reproche y las insinuaciones veladas que le dedicaría su padre y que inevitablemente irían escalando hasta desembocar en una escena melodramática en que su padre le confesaría abiertamente que era una decepción no es que le llenara precisamente de emoción, pero tampoco era que no estuviera acostumbrado. Era lo que pasaba cada año. Aún así, siempre se obligaba a ir, por su madre y sus hermanos. Hasta aquel año. No había ocurrido nada que pudiera explicar tal acto de rebeldía, porque en su casa aquello sería visto como el acto de rebeldía de un chiquillo. Simplemente había ocurrido. Había llegado al aeropuerto y había decidido que estaba harto. Harto de su padre, pero probablemente también harto de otras cosas, de algo más, de todo quizás, pero por el momento decidió ignorar la parte de su cerebro que intentaba analizar de qué estaba harto exactamente.

Había llegado al aeropuerto y había decidido que no quería ir a Florida. Quería ir a un lugar cálido, eso sin duda, porque estaba cansado del frío de Chicago, pero no sabía dónde. La costa oeste nunca le había llamado la atención, así que tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones. Al final vio anunciado un vuelo a Hawai y se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo más idóneo, porque era el lugar cálido más alejado al que podía ir sin el pasaporte que se había dejado en casa pensando que no lo necesitaría. Era algo infantil, lo reconocía. Aquello no iba a hacer nada más que dar más argumentos a su padre para calificarlo de fracaso, lo sabía. Aun así, si por una vez iba a hacer algo impulsivo en su vida, iba a hacerlo a lo grande.

Una vez en Honolulu, no tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que las playas de Hawai no se podían comparar con las de Brasil. Además, había esperado encontrar universitarios de vacaciones, pero la única tipología de turista en aquella isla parecían ser las parejas: o bien recién casados o bien matrimonios mayores celebrando aniversarios de boda. Así que pronto se encontró preguntándose cómo es que se le había pasado por la cabeza la estupidez de recorrer tantos quilómetros sólo porque no le apetecía ver a su padre.

El primer día se lo pasó casi todo durmiendo; se despertó a las ocho de la tarde, fue a dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo, que estaba repleto de tiendas de recuerdos baratos fabricados en China, y acabó comprando unas cuantas camisas hawaianas, que eran lo suficientemente extremadas como para resultar irónicas pero no tanto como para resultar grotescas, porque durante su estancia tenía pensado no llevar ninguna otra. El segundo día se le ocurrió apuntarse a una excursión organizada a uno de los malditos volcanes de la isla, pero ser el único soltero entre tantas parejitas resultó bastante deprimente. El tercero se sentó en la barra de un bar y un par de ejecutivos le invitaron a una cerveza; no necesitó ni dos minutos para darse cuenta de que eran unos perfectos imbéciles y reafirmarse en la convicción de que nunca iba a crear ninguna empresa si no es que encontraba a las personas adecuadas con quién hacerlo. Aún así, se fue de fiesta con ellos y se emborrachó un poco, pero cuando le preguntaron en qué hotel se alojaba les mintió. Esa madrugada, cuando el sol empezaba a salir y él se dirigía a su habitación, le pareció ver un tipo haciendo piscinas como si se estuviera entrenando para los juegos olímpicos. No estaba tan borracho como para ver visiones, así que se dijo que como mínimo no estaba arriba del todo en el ranking de tipos raros del hotel.

El cuarto día se levantó al mediodía y por la ventana vio en medio de las parejas que tomaban el sol en bañador al borde de la piscina del hotel a un tipo con pantalones cortos y camiseta con un portátil. No tenía ninguna duda de que debía ser el mismo tipo que había visto nadando de madrugada. Decidió que él bien podía aprovechar también el tiempo, así que después de comer cogió su portátil y se sentó en una hamaca al lado del tipo raro, que era pálido, tenía el pelo rizado y más o menos su edad. Sin embargo, pronto se cansó de intentar salir del atolladero que se había metido escribiendo su tesis y le entraron ganas de empezar una conversación con el tipo de al lado, pero éste tecleaba sin parar, no despegaba ni un instante la vista de la pantalla, y encima escuchaba música con unos auriculares, así que no había modo de hacerlo. Revisó su correo, consultó los blogs y publicaciones que se supone que todo estudiante de doctorado en economía tiente que consultar, y visitó su facebook, no por actualizar, porque ya lo había hecho nada más aterrizar desde su blackberry, y porque no tenía nada nuevo a contar, sino por ver si alguno de sus amigos comentaba que se había vuelto loco. Fue entonces cuando le dio la sensación de que el tipo de al lado le estaba observando, pero cuando él levantó la vista de su pantalla, el tipo ya estaba otra vez absorto y tecleando, aunque quizás lo había estado todo el rato. Así que Eduardo no pudo intentar una conversación hasta la hora de la cena.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Te importa que me siente aquí? Es que estoy harto de que me consideren un paria - fue la manera de presentarse.

\- ¿Así que prefieres que crean que soy tu novio a que estás solo?

\- Si te he ofendido, perdona. Ya me siento en otro sitio - contestó Eduardo, forzándose a ser educado, porque su madre le había enseñado que siempre se tenía que ser educado, incluso con los maleducados.

\- No, era sólo una observación. Por supuesto que puedes sentarte, si te apetece.

\- Me llamo Eduardo - dijo y se sentó.

\- Quizás sí que mi pregunta ha sonado agresiva, pero no era mi intención.

\- No importa. Y perdona si mi respuesta también ha sonado agresiva.

\- A mí no me lo ha parecido. Yo soy Mark.

\- Es sólo que esta tarde te he visto en la piscina y me ha alegrado saber que no soy el único que ha venido aquí solo.

\- ¿Debería considerar un halago que prefieras que se crean que soy tu novio a que se crean que estás solo?

\- No sé, esto deberías decidirlo tú. Si yo contesto que sí sería presuntuoso y si contesto que no parecería falsa modestia.

\- Sería difícil que no me hubieras visto en la piscina considerando que te has sentado a mi lado.

\- Como estabas tan concentrado y no dijiste nada, pensé que quizás ni me habías visto.

\- En realidad esperaba que tu respuesta a mi pregunta sobre si debía considerarme halagado me iba a aclarar si pretendes ligar conmigo o no.

\- No. Sólo me apetecía hablar, pero si te molesto, me marcho - insistió Eduardo, que empezaba a entender porque aquel tipo estaba ahí solo.

\- Claro que te había visto y si no dije nada es porque, a diferencia de tú, yo no soy alguien que es capaz de iniciar conversaciones intranscendentes con desconocidos.

\- Ya veo que te estoy molestando - soltó Eduardo, haciendo el gesto de levantarse.

\- No, de verdad que no. Es sólo que no soy muy bueno leyendo a los demás y nunca estoy seguro de cuáles son sus intenciones. Sólo quería saber si quieres ligar conmigo para saber en qué escenario me estoy moviendo. En realidad no me importa. Eres libre de intentar ligar conmigo, si te apetece, del mismo modo que eres libre de quedarte sentado y no hacerlo.

\- No, Mark, no quiero ligar contigo. Sólo hablar - recalcó Eduardo, controlando el punto de exasperación que podría delatarse en su tono de voz si bajaba la guardia. Y luego intentó hacer avanzar la conversación hacia un tópico que no fuera la conversación misma: - ¿A qué te dedicas?

\- Me temo que si quieres conversar yo no soy la persona más idónea. No se me da muy bien, como ya habrás comprobado.

\- Creo que lo podemos hacer perfectamente una vez dejemos de tener una meta-conversación para tener una conversación sobre cualquier otro tema.

\- Programación.

\- No, yo no entiendo nada de programación.

\- No, no digo que quiera hablar de programación, aunque no me importaría, sino que me dedico a la programación.

La confusión había sido tan absurda que Eduardo no pudo evitar sonreír, pero Mark no le devolvió la sonrisa. Era extraño hablar con aquel tipo, pero en cierto modo adictivo. Era definitivamente un tipo raro, pero eso lo hacía más interesante. Mark hablaba como si fuera adelantándose a la conversación o atrasándose, sin seguir nunca el ritmo normal, como si en realidad en su cabeza estuviera teniendo varias conversaciones a la vez. Era divertido intentar seguirle. No estaba seguro de si era maleducado y ofensivo a posta, o bien si lo hacía sin querer, pero quería inclinarse a creer esto último.

Cenaron juntos y luego bebieron cerveza tras cerveza en el bar del hotel, lanzándose miradas burlonas de complicidad a costa de los otros turistas que estaban desafinando en el concurso de karaoke por parejas. Al quinto día Eduardo se volvió a sentar con el portátil al lado de Mark al borde de la piscina. Ésta vez Mark levantó la vista de la pantalla y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego se pasaron un buen rato sin dirigirse la palabra, pero sólo por tener compañía a Eduardo le daba la sensación que ya trabajaba mejor. También hicieron cosas como jugar a ping pong o a los dardos, cosas que Eduardo no hacía desde la universidad.

El sexto día prácticamente hicieron lo mismo que el quinto, con la excepción de que Eduardo besó a Mark. Después de decirse buenas noches, delante de su habitación, en medio del pasillo. No tenía la excusa de que iba borracho. Iba alegre pero no tanto como para saber que era una de las mayores estupideces que había hecho en su vida; y eso que había hecho muchas estupideces en su vida, como por ejemplo pasearse durante días por todo el campus con una gallina. Era sólo que al día siguiente salía su vuelo a Chicago con escala a Los Ángeles y era consciente de que no volvería a ver nunca más a Mark pero que el sentimiento de haber compartido algo se quedaría con él por algún tiempo. Sabía que tardaría en olvidar a Mark y que antes de hacerlo lo recordaría siempre con la melancolía deleitable de las oportunidades perdidas. Los finales y el alcohol en una cantidad moderada inevitablemente le ponían sentimental hasta tal punto que se le pasó por la cabeza que, en otra vida, él y Mark debían haber sido amigos. De una forma u otra quería más y la única forma que se le ocurrió fue besarlo.

Mark se quedó petrificado, con los labios inmóviles, sin devolverle el beso pero tampoco sin hacer nada para rechazarlo. Eduardo insistió y volvió a insistir, y al final Marc acabó no tanto por devolverle el beso pero como mínimo por dejarse besar. Eduardo le puso una mano en la nuca y otra en la cadera y pensó que era el momento de probar con lengua. Mark se resistía, pero Eduardo insistió y volvió a insistir. Mark seguía con las manos en los bolsillos pero de nuevo acabó cediendo y ahora sí que se estaban besando de verdad. Cuando Eduardo se separó porque se había quedado sin aire, Mark aún no había sacado las manos de los bolsillos.

\- Me pensaba que me habías dicho que no querías ligar conmigo.

\- Lo siento. No lo pretendía. He bebido demasiado y me he dejado llevar - se excusó Eduardo con la vista al suelo mirando las chanclas que siempre llevaba Mark.

\- Claro.

\- Será mejor que lo dejemos en un buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Wardo.

Y Eduardo sonrió al oír el diminutivo. Para todo el mundo que conocía en Chicago y que sentía la necesidad de acortar su nombre era Ed, un apócope con el que no se identificaba. Se acordó de que en el instituto, o quizás en la universidad, tenía un amigo que lo llamaba también Wardo, pero no se podía acordar de quién era. Sea como fuere, Wardo sonaba bien.

 

***

 

 **Harvard**

Mark tenía estipulado por contrato que debía asistir como mínimo a tres fiestas benéficas al año, oficialmente para mejorar la imagen de Facebook, pero Mark sabía que con aquello querían decir que la imagen que se tenía que mejorar era la del propio Mark. Sea como fuere, las organizadas por exalumnos de Harvard eran de las que le era más difícil escaquearse, por más que él al final no se hubiera graduado.

Como hacía habitualmente, había declinado la opción de que le buscasen una cita. De todos modos, esperaba que fuera mínimamente tolerable, porque iba a estar con Dustin y con Chris. Chris iba a ir con su novio formal, pero Dustin pasaba por uno de sus breves intervalos sin pareja, así que tampoco le tocaría hacer el papel de carabina descastada. Lo que pasó fue que Dustin pronto desapareció detrás de una antigua amiga, que era el amor de su vida. Dustin constantemente estaba conociendo chicas que eran el amor de su vida. Ésta vez es de verdad, decía siempre. Y Chris fue a mezclarse con la gente y a saludar antiguos compañeros. Así que Mark se quedó solo en la barra del bar, bebiendo una cerveza, por más que fuera una bebida poco elegante para una fiesta de tanta categoría. No es que se escondiera, pero tampoco se dejaba ver. Tener fama de arisco y asocial tenía sus ventajas; no eran muchos los que se aventuraban a importunarlo con conversaciones triviales.

Estaba calculando cuándo sería el momento en que podría largarse sin que consideraran que se había marchado demasiado pronto, cuando vio a Eduardo Saverin, el Eduardo que había conocido en Hawai, con el que durante dos días habían actuado como si fueran amigos y luego lo había besado, el Eduardo que después le había hecho una petición de amistad en Facebook y él había rechazado, el Eduardo que una noche lo había besado y al día siguiente se había sentado a su lado en el avión de vuelta a casa y había hecho como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, el Eduardo con el que había intercambiado por error su Ipod y por su culpa había tenido que escuchar cosas como Wilco, Animal Collective y The National, porque le daba pereza borrarlo y poner otra vez su música, pero al final se había acostumbrado.

Por su facebook sabía que Eduardo había ido a Harvard y que incluso era de su misma promoción, pero confiaba en que no coincidirían en esa gala del mismo modo que no habían coincidido durante todo el tiempo en que habían estudiado allí. Sentía curiosidad por saber si Eduardo había escuchado The Cure, Nine Inch Nails, Muse y los otros grupos que Mark tenía en su Ipod o si lo había borrado ya todo de buen principio. Sin embargo, no sabía cuál era el protocolo en aquellas ocasiones; Eduardo probablemente sí que lo sabía, así que ya se encargaría él de acercársele si esto era lo que era se suponía que se tenía que hacer. Se giró para pedir otra cerveza al camarero y luego lo oyó:

\- ¡Caramba, casi no le reconocía sin las chancletas, pero es Mark Zuckerberg, el famoso creador de Facebook!

Cuando se giró vio a Eduardo Saverin, con una sonrisa que Mark interpretaba que era irónica y amistosa, aunque él se hubiera imaginado que tendría que ser hostil e hiriente.

\- No debo ser tan famoso cuando tú no me reconociste cuando nos conocimos.

\- Espero que no te lo tomes como algo personal; nadie lee los títulos de crédito.

\- Créeme, yo hubiera venido con chanclas, pero las deportivas me parecieron una forma de compromiso aceptable.

\- Mark, ¿por qué no quisiste ser mi amigo en Facebook?

Mark había creado Facebook pero muchas veces no entendía la forma en que la gente lo utilizaba, las reglas sociales que se sacaban de la manga. ¿Por qué se tenía que ver obligado a aceptar peticiones de quién no quería? ¿Y por qué si no lo hacía era obligatorio dar explicaciones?

\- ¿Escuchaste mi música?

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta.

\- Soy consciente de ello.

\- ¿La vas a contestar?

\- Tú tampoco has contestado a la mía.

\- ¿Qué pregunta?

\- ¿Escuchaste mi música?

\- ¿Qué música?

\- La música de mi Ipod que te quedaste por accidente, Wardo.

\- Ah, no...

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- De acuerdo, Mark. Volvamos a empezar.

Eduardo sonreía de nuevo y volvieron a empezar:

\- ¿Qué tal te va todo, Mark?

\- Facebook ya tiene más de 50 millones de usuarios y en el último año los beneficios han crecido un 188%.

Y volvieron a empezar:

\- Me gusta la combinación de traje y corbata con zapatillas deportivas.

\- Wardo, yo esperaba verte con camisa hawaiana; se hace raro verte con una camisa tan sobria.

Aquello estaba mejor. Eduardo pidió una copa de vino y hablaron. Mark volvió a sorprenderse de lo natural que era hablar con Eduardo. Así que hablaron hasta que Chris y Dustin los interrumpieron. Estaban alterados: Chris tenía los ojos como platos y Dustin no paraba de hacer aspavientos. Estaban actuando de una forma tan rara que incluso Mark veía que era rara. Parecía que no se podían creer que Eduardo y Mark se conocieran. Eduardo les explicó que se habían conocido en Hawai. Resultó que Chris y Dustin conocían a Eduardo de la universidad y, siendo así, a Mark aún le resultó más inexplicable que él y Wardo no se hubieran conocido durante la carrera. Después que Dustin preguntara no menos de seis veces si se llevaban bien, los dos se marcharon cuchicheando, aún excitados e incrédulos. Mark no había entendido nada, pero estaba acostumbrado. Eduardo se encogió de hombros y propuso salir fuera.

Desde que Eduardo lo había saludado, Mark se preguntaba si antes de terminarse la noche lo volvería a besar. Eso era lo que había pasado la última vez. Simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber si se volvería a repetir el mismo patrón. A Mark le gustaba la planificación, saber de antemano lo que iba a pasar.

Fuera hacía frío. Mark había olvidado el frío que podía hacer en Harvard una noche de invierno. Se quitó la corbata y la guardó en el bolsillo, y Eduardo empezó a contar anécdotas de su vida universitaria: que si se había paseado una semana por todo el campus con una gallina, que si un día había ido a clase vestido de mujer. Mark le preguntó por qué había hecho todo aquello y resultó que eran pruebas para entrar en el club Phoenix.

\- Debió ser una cuestión de diversidad. No tienes el perfil de un miembro del club Phoenix.

\- Tuviera o no el perfil, lo cierto es que acabé entrando.

\- Igualmente pudiste entrar sólo por una cuestión de diversidad.

\- Quizás. Da igual - fue la manera de Eduardo de zanjar el tema, pero Mark no creía que fuera igual.

Finalmente se sentaron en un banco cerca de la estatua de John Harvard y Eduardo de pronto empezó a contarle cosas que Mark no creía que fuera explicando cada día al primero que pasara, como que su padre se sentía decepcionado con él porque consideraba que el mundo académico era para fracasados que no se atrevían a enfrentarse al mundo real, que lo tenía todo (dinero, amigos, una novia que no era una psicópata) pero que notaba que le faltaba algo, como si tuviera nostalgia de algo que no hubiera tenido nunca, y también que odiaba encarnar el cliché de niño rico que también llora.

Mark no entendía por qué contaba todo aquello precisamente a él que no le conocía de nada. Aunque quizás se lo contaba precisamente porque no lo conocía de nada. A Mark también le resultaba más fácil escribir en su livejournal (como hacía antes) o hablar con su psicóloga (como hacía ahora) que confesarse con Chris o Dustin, por ejemplo. De todos modos, Mark no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer, así que lo escuchó sin decir nada, deseando que terminara pronto porque los dedos se le estaban entumeciendo por el frío y quería volver a dentro. Cuando terminó, notó que esperaba que él dijera algo.

\- No soy la persona idónea para dar consejos. Sólo podría darte una ristra de lugares comunes, pero no tengo ganas de insultar tu inteligencia, así que me lo ahorraré.

Aquello pareció funcionar porque Eduardo sonrió. Mark quizás también hubiera sonreído si no hubiera sido porque se estaba helando.

 

***

 

 **Palo Alto**

Eduardo y Mark se habían pasado más de tres meses enviándose mensajes de texto y correos, así que Eduardo consideró que no se estaba propasando cuando le propuso a Mark que podrían encontrarse cuando él fuera a Stanford por un seminario de ética empresarial. Mark le respondió que tenía mucho trabajo y que no era un buen anfitrión, porque lo único que le podría enseñar de Palo Alto sería dónde estaban los Starbucks.

Sin embargo, Eduardo ya había aprendido que Mark siempre se mostraba reacio por instinto y que sólo hacía falta que Eduardo insistiera un poco (o mucho) y Mark acabaría cediendo. Lo sabía porque al principio Mark no había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes o de sus correos, pero él no se había rendido, los había seguido escribiendo y al final Mark había empezado a contestar. Hablaban sobre todo de televisión y de comida: sobre si había personas en la vida real que hablaran como los personajes de 'El ala oeste de la Casa Blanca', sobre los ingredientes que Mark había utilizado para hacerse un mega-bocadillo, sobre quién ganaría el reality de cocina de turno, sobre si la piña en la pizza era una aberración, etc.

Cuando Eduardo llegó a las oficinas de Facebook, la recepcionista y el guarda de seguridad le barraron el paso. Sin una cita o una autorización no podía pasar. Él dijo que era amigo de Mark Zuckerberg y le dio la sensación de que los dos hacían esfuerzos para aguantarse la risa. Le dijeron que de momento se esperase. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de diseño minimalista y esperó mientras el guarda de seguridad no le quitaba ojo.

Le hicieron esperar tanto que se cansó de esperar y decidió enviar un mensaje a Mark. Consideró la posibilidad de comentarle que la seguridad en el edificio era férrea mientras que el Facebook virtual estaba lleno de agujeros de seguridad, pero intuyó que le sentaría mal, así que simplemente le dijo que lo estaba esperando en el vestíbulo. Si Eduardo estaba al tanto de los problemas de privacidad y seguridad que tenía Facebook era porque desde hacía un tiempo estaba suscrito a una lista que le alertaba de todas las noticias relacionadas que contenían la palabra Facebook. Facebook era una compañía en expansión y como estudiante de doctorado en economía era natural que Eduardo siguiera su desarrollo.

Ya hacía casi una hora que Eduardo estaba esperando. Mark no le había contestado ninguno de los mensajes que le había mandado. Quizás tenía el móvil desconectado. Se le ocurrió mandar un par a Dustin y Chris. Al cabo de cinco minutos Chris se presentó en el vestíbulo.

\- Ya sabes como es Mark cuando se pone a trabajar.

\- No, en realidad no lo sé. No hace tanto que nos conocemos.

\- Sí, claro - balbuceó Chris, nervioso como si se le hubiera escapado una inconveniencia.

Chris habló con la recepcionista y luego plantó en la camisa de Eduardo una identificación que lo acreditaba como visitante. Subieron al ascensor y Chris volvió a preguntar cómo se llevaba con Mark, si no había pasado nada malo entre ellos. Chris actuaba de la misma forma que el día de la fiesta en Harvard, como si estuviese alterado, casi frenético. Eduardo no recordaba que en la universidad fuera tan raro.

Chris lo condujo a través de un laberinto de despachos con las paredes de cristal. Eduardo oyó que alguien gritaba "¡Wardo!" a través de uno de esos vidrios. Se giró y vio que era Dustin que le saludaba con el brazo en alto. Estaba rodeado de lo que parecía que eran latas vacías de Red Bull, cosa que explicaría porque estaba tan entusiasta. Le devolvió el saludo y recordó vagamente que una vez Dustin le había saludado de la misma forma, pero sabía del cierto que no era Dustin el amigo que había tenido y que siempre le llamaba Wardo, aunque aún no se acordaba de quién era. Chris le explicó que habían descubierto un error en los códigos durante el mantenimiento rutinario y que estaban liadísimos. Eduardo asintió porque no había entendido nada.

Por fin encontraron el despacho de Mark. Él también estaba rodeado de latas vacías de Red Bull y tecleaba con tal fuerza que Eduardo temió que en cualquier momento las teclas salieran volando disparadas. Chris se aclaró la garganta de forma dramáticamente irónica para captar la atención de Mark y le dijo que tenía visita, pero Mark ni siquiera levantó la vista de la pantalla del portátil.

\- Mark a veces se pone así cuando está trabajando. No oye nada. A veces funciona hablar de él como si no estuviera en la habitación. Es curioso: cuando le hablas directamente te ignora, pero a veces si hablas de él en tercera persona te hace caso -explicó Chris.

Sin embargo, como respuesta Mark sólo emitió una especie de gruñido que quizás quería ironizar sobre lo supuestamente gracioso que era Chris. Chris se encogió de hombros algo incómodo y Eduardo quiso quitar importancia a la escena. Preguntó a Mark cuándo terminaría, pero éste siguió ignorándolo. Se lo volvió a preguntar y la respuesta siguió siendo la misma. Eduardo era consciente de que había cruzado medio país porque él había querido, que Mark tenía su vida y él no debía esperar pasar por delante de su rutina, pero aún así no hubiera estado de más que al menos lo mirara un segundo y le diera una respuesta. Era lo mínimo. Sabía que Mark era socialmente torpe por decirlo de algún modo, pero incluso el más tonto del pueblo conocía esta norma básica de la buena educación. Eduardo volvió a preguntárselo de nuevo, ésta vez ya algo tenso y enfadado, pero Mark siguió sin responderle.

\- Mark, ¿qué tengo que hacer para disponer de una pizca de atención? ¿Quitarte el ordenador y estamparlo contra el suelo? - preguntó Eduardo y luego, en un instante, como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo, se acordó.

Se acordó de él rompiendo el portátil de Mark, se acordó de Mark diciendo que se iba a quedar atrás, se acordó de él diciéndole a Mark que él era su único amigo. Parecían recuerdos muy lejanos, como si fueran algo que hubiera visto en una película y no algo que hubiera vivido. Se disculpó y se marchó apresurado, sin fijarse en la expresión de pánico de Chris, mientras Mark seguía tecleando.

 

***

 

 **Nueva York**

Oficialmente Mark había volado hasta Nueva York para una serie de reuniones con el departamento legal de Facebook que tenía la sede allí. En realidad había hecho coincidir esas reuniones la misma semana en que Eduardo hacía una conferencia sobre las conclusiones que había llegado en su tesina, pero eso no se lo había contado a nadie. No solía ser nunca así, pero esperaba que por una vez las cosas cara a cara fueran más fáciles de solucionar.

Los tres primeros meses Eduardo le había colgado el teléfono sin ninguna explicación sólo con oír su voz.

\- Mark, no me apetece hablar contigo - le había dicho un día después de estos tres meses y Mark había considerado aquello un gran progreso.

\- Yo sólo quería lo mejor para Facebook - fue la frase que un día Mark consiguió embutir antes de que Eduardo colgara.

\- ¿No puedes entender que no quiero que me llames? - preguntó retóricamente Eduardo y colgó antes de que Mark pudiera darle una respuesta.

Durante todo este tiempo Mark siguió enviándole correos en que hablaba de lo que había visto por la tele o explicándole que el tomate que hacía meses que tenía en la nevera había sufrido una metamorfosis y había cobrado vida propia, con lo cual ahora le daba pena deshacerse de él. También le dejaba mensajes larguísimos en su buzón de voz, en los que en principio le contaba lo que había hecho aquel día, así que inevitablemente el monólogo derivaba hacia Facebook y programación, porque eso era lo que hacía Mark cada día. Sabía que Eduardo no tenía ni idea de programación y se imaginaba que no le interesaba lo más mínimo Facebook (por más que sí que aceptaba los beneficios que le correspondían según la resolución de la demanda que le había impuesto). Así que sospechaba que Eduardo debía eliminar los mensajes antes de escucharlos, pero igualmente se lo explicaba porque lo que quería era que Eduardo supiera que pensaba en él y que lo necesitaba.

La vez que Eduardo vino a visitarlo a Palo Alto, eran ya más de las cinco de la mañana cuando por fin pudieron conseguir que Facebook volviera a funcionar correctamente. No fue hasta entonces que Mark pensó en Eduardo. Le preguntó a Chris dónde estaba y Chris simplemente contestó que se había ido. No le dio importancia. Se tumbó en el sofá que tenía en su despacho para días como aquél y se dispuso a dormir un par de horas. Al día siguiente se despertó y trabajó como cualquier otro día. No fue hasta que se terminó la jornada que pensó en Eduardo. Como no había dado señales de vida, dedujo que había vuelto a Chicago. Esperó que Eduardo le mandara algún mensaje como había hecho hasta entonces pero no recibió nada, así que al cabo de una semana decidió ser él quién diera el primer paso. Lo que pasó fue que se encontró que Eduardo había cambiado de dirección de correo y también de teléfono.

No fue difícil entrar en los archivos privados de la universidad de Chicago y obtener los nuevos datos de Eduardo, pero mientras burlaba el risible sistema de seguridad se acordó de que aquello ya lo había hecho antes. Le pareció acordarse de que antes de Hawai ya había conocido a Eduardo y que se había enfadado tanto con él que había cortado todo contacto, de modo que se había visto obligado a hackear los archivos de la universidad dónde Eduardo hacía el doctorado.

Llamó a Chris y no contestó. Luego llamó a Dustin que, después de soltar un gruñido, le gritó que si no sabía qué hora era, que eran las tres de la mañana y que la gente a esas horas hacía algo que se llamaba dormir, ¿es que Mark no había oído hablar de ello? Una vez se hubo calmado, Dustin soltó un suspiro y se lo confirmó. Eduardo y él se habían conocido, habían fundado Facebook, Mark había decidido que no podía confiar en Eduardo y lo había echado de la empresa, Eduardo lo había demandado, había ganado y luego había contratado una empresa que borraba los recuerdos que se querían olvidar, así que Eduardo había borrado a Mark de su memoria, y luego Mark había contratado la misma empresa y había hecho lo mismo con los recuerdos de Eduardo.

Mark se pasó lo que quedaba de noche sin poder dormir. Poco a poco volvían los recuerdos. Recordó lo solo que se había sentido cada vez que estaba picando códigos mientras Eduardo estaba haciendo las pruebas para el club Phoenix, lo vulnerable que se había sentido cuando Eduardo había congelado las cuentas, lo incómodo que le había hecho sentir Eduardo cuando en un gesto desproporcionado le había roto el portátil, lo desconcertado y confuso que se sintió cuando recibió un carta informándole de que Eduardo lo había borrado de su memoria y que a partir de aquel momento no debería volver a ponerse en contacto con él.

Luego, a medida que pasaban los días, las pocas veces que durante el día despejaba por completo su mente de códigos y programación, normalmente mientras estaba haciendo piscinas, recordó cosas como que Eduardo se había quedado con él la noche que había roto con Erica y cómo hicieron caer el servidor de la universidad, la noche en que Eduardo y él conocieron a Christy y su amiga que había olvidado por completo cómo se llamaba ya antes de haberse sometido al borrado de memoria, y todas las veces que había ido a una fiesta y se había sentido agobiado pero que Eduardo lo había convencido para que se quedara y al final había acabado pasando un buen rato. Y cada vez tenía más claro que tenía que hablar con Eduardo y explicarse, darle su versión de lo ocurrido, convencerle de que él sólo había hecho lo mejor para Facebook.

Sabía que Eduardo le debía haber visto, aunque no quisiera, porque se hacía ver: era el único que llevaba una sudadera y no una americana en toda la sala. Cuando se terminó la conferencia, durante la mayor parte de la cual Mark se había estado arrancando la piel de alrededor de las uñas para hacer algo, espero que la mayor parte de asistentes se dispersaran. Luego se acercó a la tarima, pero aún tuvo que esperar que los últimos rezagados que rodeaban Eduardo, algunos felicitándolo y otros llevándole la contraria, se marcharan.

\- Mark, ¿qué quieres?

\- Que vuelvas a Facebook.

Para Mark era así de simple.

\- Quiero recordarte que fuiste tú quién te deshiciste de mí.

\- No exactamente.

\- Me redujiste a la nada, que es lo mismo.

\- Wardo, te necesito.

\- Una pobre razón para que vuelva.

\- Sólo hice lo mejor para Facebook. Antes tú habías congelado la cuenta.

\- ¿No hemos tenido esta misma conversación millones de veces?

\- ¿No rectifiqué y te he devuelto lo que te pertenece?

\- Sí, claro, después de que te demandara.

\- Wardo, te necesito para que me ayudes a llevarme bien con la otra gente.

\- Mark, seguro que ya pagas a alguien para que haga este trabajo y seguro que lo hace perfectamente.

\- Sí, es muy buena, pero es una sargento. Incluso ha conseguido que lleve zapatos italianos de piel.

\- Lo ves, yo nunca podría hacerlo tan bien.

\- Pero es a ti a quien quiero, Wardo.

\- No basta con eso, Mark. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Mark no lo entendía. Se quedó callado mirando fijamente a Eduardo; ya que las palabras le habían fallado, esperaba que esto de algún modo funcionara.

\- Adios, Mark - dijo Eduardo y se dispuso a marchar, pero Mark lo agarró por el brazo.

\- Wardo - dijo simplemente.

\- Mark, me están esperando - dijo Eduardo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a un grupo mixto de chicos y chicas que los estaban observando perplejos. Así que Mark lo dejó marcharse, intentándose convencer, por difícil que fuera, de que aquella conversación también podía considerarse un progreso.

 

***

 

 **Chicago**

Cuando Eduardo llegó a su apartamento, se encontró a Mark sentado en el rellano, tecleando en su portátil. Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza bromear sobre como los rumores que corrían afirmando que era un adicto al trabajo eran verdad, pero inmediatamente lo descartó.

\- Mark, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Esperar que abras la puerta para que pueda usar tu baño. Toda la tarde que me he estado esperando aquí - dijo Mark cerrando el portátil y levantándose del suelo, y a Eduardo se le escapó una sonrisa a su pesar.

Ya en el vuelo nocturno que lo llevó de California a Chicago, Eduardo empezó a recordar cosas como lo solo que se había sentido en Nueva York cuando había ido a buscar patrocinadores, lo traicionado que se sintió cuando se enteró de que su participación en Facebook había quedado reducida a la nada, lo frustrado que se sentía cada vez que esperaba una disculpa de Mark y éste se la negaba. Era como revivirlo de nuevo y era tan doloroso como la primera vez. Así que Eduardo decidió demandar a la empresa que le había asegurado que podría borrar los recuerdos sobre Mark por siempre jamás y que le había prometido que él nunca volvería a sentirse así de engañado y despechado. Ganó la demanda, pero aquello tampoco le hizo sentirse mejor.

Al principio, cuando su hermana le pasó las fotos de cuando Mark y él habían ido juntos de vacaciones al Brasil, no conseguía recordar nada de aquello, le parecía imposible que el Mark que le había traicionado hubiera podido ser amigo suyo en el pasado, o más exactamente le parecía imposible que el Mark que había sido amigo suyo le hubiera podido traicionar. Mas tarde, cuando estaba haciendo cosas banales, como prepararse un café, empezó a recordar todas las veces que Mark y él se habían quedado en la habitación de uno de los dos bebiendo cerveza, jugando a la Play, y criticando y burlándose de las chicas que no les hacían caso. Aún así, dijera lo que dijera, no tenía intención de perdonarlo.

\- Primero fue Chris. Y ahora es Dustin quién se ha ido - dijo Mark al salir del baño. Eduardo lo sabía porque aún seguía las noticias relacionadas con Facebook.

\- Mark, hay vida más allá de Facebook.

\- Para mí no.

\- Porque fuiste tú quién lo creaste, pero todo el mundo tiene derecho a seguir su camino.

\- Sé que no es nada personal, pero no puedo evitar sentir que es algo personal. Wardo, creo que te entiendo.

\- No hay punto de comparación, Mark.

\- Con mi psicóloga he llegado a la conclusión de que para mí también debería haber vida más allá de Facebook.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo? - exclamó Edurardo.

\- Del mismo modo que tú dices que no te entiendo, yo podría decir que tú tampoco me entiendes y no habría formar de demostrar lo contrario.

\- Mark, estoy cansado para juegos de lógica.

\- No, no creo que nunca quiera dejarlo, pero quizás en mi vida debería haber algo más que Facebook.

\- Probablemente sea verdad.

\- Wardo, te necesito. Facebook no tiene nada que ver con ello. Necesito que entre nosotros todo vuelva a ser como era antes de Facebook.

\- Mark, sigue siendo una razón insuficiente. ¿Y no tienes ya como 150 millones de amigos?

\- Wardo, estoy demasiado cansado como para que juegues a hacer ver que no me entiendes.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que no quiero perdonarte?

\- Entonces, ¿es sólo una cuestión de testarudez?

\- Es tarde, Mark. Sólo quiero cenar e irme a la cama pronto. No tengo ganas de discutir.

\- Pero tarde o temprano todo se acaba perdonando.

\- No siempre.

\- Wardo - murmuró Mark y recorrió la distancia que los separaba. Luego lo agarró por la camisa y lo besó de forma desesperada. Eduardo instintivamente le devolvió el beso, pero pronto entró en razón y se separó de él.

\- Mark, no. Las cosas no funcionan así.

\- Pero en tu facebook has cambiado tu estado a "soltero".

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver - dijo Eduardo en un tono que temía que dejara entrever hasta que punto estaba cansado y hasta que punto este cansancio era una flaqueza, pero Mark no lo debió notar, porque le soltó la camisa y se rindió. Al menos por el momento.

 

***

 

 **Miami**

Y un día fue como si Eduardo desapareciera. Ya había desaparecido de la vida de Mark hacía tiempo, pero un día también desapareció de Internet: se dio de baja en facebook, eliminó su correo electrónico y no volvieron a aparecer novedades acerca de él en la red. Con el paso del tiempo, Mark había dejado de escribirle y llamarle de forma insistente, ya no pensaba en aquello cada día como había hecho al principio, pero de vez en cuando aún se acordaba y seguía doliéndole que Eduardo no hubiera sido capaz de perdonarle. Entonces lo llamaba o le escribía, pero las respuestas seguían siendo breves y frías, o directamente inexistentes. Aún así Mark no consideraba que se hubiera rendido, aún confiaba en que tarde o temprano Eduardo cedería.

Pero un día Eduardo desapareció por completo de su vida. Le llamó y resultó que se había cambiado de número. Intentó averiguar dónde estaba y a qué se dedicaba, pero ninguna de sus investigaciones dio resultado. Lo único que sabía era que ya no trabajaba en la universidad de Chicago, pero nada más. Era como si tuviera alguien que estuviera borrando todos sus rastros. Aún se podía encontrar su tesis y artículos sobre economía que había escrito, pero nada personal y mucho menos ninguna actualización. A través de Dustin, que aún le llamaba para felicitarle la Navidad y en otras ocasiones contadas, le llegaron rumores de que estaba en Singapur, pero costaba de creer. También costaba creer que ahora Eduardo se hubiera vuelto tan hábil en el campo de la informática, mientras que cuando iban a la universidad Mark le había tenido que ayudar a hacer cosas tan simples como abrirse una cuenta de correo. Pensó que quizás tenía alguien que lo hacía por él y aquel pensamiento no le gustó nada.

Mark se acostumbró a ello. Facebook le ocupaba la mayor parte del día. Iba a la piscina casi a diario y una vez a la semana al psicólogo. Escuchaba música y veía realities en la televisión. Los días pasaban sin que se diera cuenta. Hasta que un día descubrió que la hermana de Eduardo se casaba, porque lo cierto era que aún seguía buscando en Internet actualizaciones de su vida. Inmediatamente compró un billete a Miami. Eduardo estaría allí y tenía que hablar con él. Volver a intentarlo. Pero no sólo eso, quería saber de él, si las cosas le iban bien. Pero tampoco era exactamente sólo eso. Mark no estaba seguro de lo que quería.

Mark sabía que no le hubiera sido difícil colarse en la boda; siempre había alguien dispuesto a aceptar una propina generosa. También podía llamar a la puerta de casa de los padres de Eduardo pero se arriesgaba a que se la cerraran en las narices. Así que se dijo que quizás sería mejor encontrarlo en otro sitio, lo cual le obligó a montar vigilancia delante de su casa (donde recordaba haber pasado la pascua judía en una ocasión) y, cuando por fin salió, le tocó seguirlo como un acosador. Él mismo se daba cuenta que, visto desde fuera, aquello podía parecer no muy normal, pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido. Así que Mark siguió Eduardo a distancia mientras hacía lo que parecía que eran unos recados de última hora para la boda.

Por fin Eduardo entró en un bar y pidió un café. Aquél era el momento idóneo si había alguno.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

\- Mark, ¿ya te has cansado de seguirme como un acosador cualquiera? - dijo Eduardo en un tono que parecía relativamente amistoso; en todo caso, ciertamente no era hostil.

\- He pensado que sería mejor dejarte hacer lo que tuvieras que hacer. ¿Puedo sentarme un momento?

\- Siéntate y apúntate esto: nunca te dediques a ser investigador privado.

\- Podría ser un buen investigador privado. Podría encontrarlo todo en Internet - replicó Mark sentándose.

\- No todo. Has estado mucho tiempo sin encontrarme.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que te he estado buscando?

\- Pero me has estado buscando, ¿no?

\- Sí. Y al final te he encontrado, Wardo.

\- Pero no basta con esto.

\- Tenías razón, Wardo. Eras mi único amigo. Has sido mi único amigo.

\- Esto ya no tiene importancia.

\- ¿Sabes qué me regaló una vez Dustin por mi cumpleaños? Un cuadro enmarcado con una serie de emoticones debajo de los cuales había una leyenda que ponía a qué estado de ánimo se correspondían.

\- Dustin siempre ha tenido un sentido del humor muy particular.

\- Sí, pero un amigo de verdad debería haber sabido que aquello no me haría sentir precisamente bien. Tú nunca lo habrías hecho.

\- Mark, todo esto que me estás contando es parte del pasado.

\- ¿Si todo esto es parte del pasado, quiere decir que si te pidiera que me perdonaras lo harías?

\- Creo que ya lo he hecho. Como dijiste, todo se perdona con el tiempo.

\- He estado pensando y creo que si me borraste de tu memoria no fue porque me odiaras sino porque no te gustaba estar enfadado conmigo.

\- ¿Aún no lo vas a decir, verdad?

\- Tú has cambiado y yo he cambiado. Podríamos volverlo a intentar.

\- ¿Por qué? Tú has seguido tu camino, yo el mío. Y a los dos las cosas nos van bien.

\- Lo siento, Wardo.

\- Yo también lo siento, Mark.

\- ¿Así que sólo esperabas que lo dijera yo primero?

\- ¿Y tú no hacías lo mismo?

\- Si tú fuiste amigo mío durante un tiempo, debió ser también por algo. Nadie te forzó ni tampoco era una obra caritativa, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no, Mark. Claro que fuimos amigos, pero de aquello ya hace mucho tiempo.

\- Pero podemos retomarlo dónde lo dejamos. Ahora no cometeremos los mismos errores.

\- Mark, yo sólo estaba cansado de tener que guardarte rencor y sólo quería pasar página. No creo que sea buena idea volver a jugar a ser amigos.

\- Como te diste de baja en facebook, no sé si tienes pareja, pero si no la tienes, podrías invitarme a ir contigo a la boda de tu hermana y sería una forma de volver a empezar.

Y fue entonces cuando Eduardo sonrió, de una forma cálida y genuina, de una manera que hacía mucho tiempo que Mark no lo veía sonreír, tanto tiempo como el que hacía que Mark no se sentía tan tranquilo y contento como se sentía en aquel momento.

 

 _fin_


End file.
